lxlthrfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexei Luthor
Lex Luthor is an inhabitant of Earth-Two. His appearance is similar to the character's first appearance in the Golden Age (known only as "Lex"), without his trademark bald head. The character had a full head of red hair. As Superman (Kal-L)'s arch nemesis, they met as adults and had many encounters until his death at the hands of Earth-One's Brainiac during Crisis on Infinite Earths. Very little is known about the history of Lex before he rose to power and took control of several minor European nations prior to World War II through his super-scientific machinations. He intended to plunge all of the European countries into war starting with the small countries of Galonia and Toran, and used his scientific genius to sabotage a peace conference, but was defeated by Kal-L, the hero known as Superman. Lex escaped and later plagued Kal-L with a gigantic Kryptonite meteor after learning about Superman's weakness from Dan Rivers. Unable to defeat Superman, Lex took solace in publicly revealing Superman's weakness to the world, causing trouble for Kal-L from other various foes. Lex would return time and time again with elaborate plans to kill Superman, but was defeated each time. Later in his career, Lex would learn of the Multiverse and teamed up with his Earth-One counterpart Lex in an attempt to conquer Earth-Three. Recruiting Earth-Three's primary villain, Ultraman (an evil counterpart to their Supermen) to aid them in conquering Earth-Three, Lex and Lex were defeated by their own Earth-Three counterpart, Lex, who became Earth-Three's first and only super-hero. http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/File:Action023.jpgLex would continue on his private quest for world domination of Earth-Two until he was recruited by Brainiac during The Crisis on Infinite Earths. Upon confronting Lex, who had been selected over him by Brainiac as field commander of their amassed gathering, Lex stated to all present "Wait one second! Who appointed that second-rate lab-rat our spokesman? I'm the Lex of Earth-2! My genius is far greater than his! You don't need him!", to which Brainiac replied, "You speak logically, Lex! But I assembled this group! The decision for leader is mine! But you are correct. We do not need two Luthors!" And Brainiac immediately disintegrated Lex on the spot, leaving Lex the only Lex present. Following the end of the Crisis, Lex was eliminated from history, and is no longer remembered by anyone on New Lex appears to have the strength of an average human male. Notes *Though Lex had a similar appearance and demeanor in his 1940 debut (where he was known only as "Lex"), subsequent appearances of Lex throughout the 40's portrayed him as completely bald. When it became necessary in the 1960's to distinguish the Golden Age Lex from the one then appearing in DC Comics, the character was retroactively assigned many of the exploits of his bald successor, as well as the first name "Lex." The Golden Age Lex was a far more blood thirsty character than his successors. Where as Earth-One's Lex preferred humiliating his adversary to prove his genius, Lex sought only Superman's death.